En otra vida
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: "¿Cómo decirle a alguien, tan duro y reservado, que conoces su secreto? ¿Cómo decirle a uno de los mejores estrategas del Grand Line, que para ella, su plan es tan trasparente como el agua?"... Si no quiere que esa extraña alianza que se ha formado salga mal por su culpa, Nami debe confesarle algo al misterioso pirata que les acompaña... ¿qué ocultan estos dos personajes?


**En otra vida**

Las olas mecían suavemente la embarcación arrullando a sus tripulantes.

El tiempo estaba tranquilo ese día. Lo que suponía un agradable cambio respecto a la mañana anterior en la que, si no hubiese sido por las nuevas habilidades de la navegante, la tormenta habría conseguido llevar a pique al majestuoso barco del futuro Rey de los Piratas.

Nami había pasado dos años enteros en la isla de Weatheria con los mejores meteorólogos que existían en el mundo, aprendiendo sobre el clima de ese nuevo mar que deberían surcar. Sin embargo, aun siendo una experta en ese tema, la realidad seguía distando mucho de los libros; el clima impredecible y las tempestuosas corrientes habrían acabado con ellos hacía mucho si no hubiese sido por sus continuos esfuerzos.

Por ello, la navegante apreciaba tanto los días como ese, relajados y en calma. Le daban su ansiada oportunidad para descansar... Nami no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse dormida (aunque fuera de puro agotamiento) en mitad de un tifón, a diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros que por supuesto sí que lo hacían… y en los peores momentos.

La vida de sus nakamas dependía de ella, no podía permitirse un solo error o todo se hundiría, literalmente.

Pero al parecer, su capitán no compartía la misma opinión.

La chica bufó y salió a cubierta. No tardó mucho en ver a ese borrón vestido de rojo que gritaba y corría rebotando en todas las esquinas. Preparó su puño y lo bajó con puntería (y con fuerza, mucha) justo en el momento en el que el atolondrado muchacho de goma pasaba cerca de ella.

\- ¡Luffy!- gritó al pirata que lloriqueaba ahora agarrándose la cabeza, con un enorme bulto saliendo de ella- ¡Te he dicho que no hagas ruido! ¿Es que no entiendes que queremos estar tranquilos por una vez?

\- Hai…- sollozó el capitán.

\- Nami suspiró.

\- Luffy, esta noche habrá otra tormenta, ¿necesito estudiar y descansar, lo entiendes?

\- ¿Otra tormenta? ¿De las divertidas?

La joven se pasó la mano por el rostro exasperada.

\- Probablemente te haga salir volando, ¿será suficientemente divertida para ti?

\- ¡Sííí!- chilló emocionado.

Un nuevo puñetazo cayó sobre su cara, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. La navegante le dio la espalda.

\- Puedes ir a jugar con Usopp a su fábrica, pero no hagas explotar nada ¿entendido? Te avisaré cuando empiece la tormenta.

\- Ha… hai- gimió débilmente su capitán mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Con un libro bajo el brazo, Nami se dirigió a su tumbona y se recostó en ella. Relajada, observó a su alrededor.

El Sunny estaba precioso bajo la suave luz del mediodía; el mar y las nubes reflejaban los rayos del sol sobre la cubierta. Tumbada allí, en el centro del navío, sobre la hierba, podía ver brillar los colores del precioso barco.

No estaba sola; cerca de ella, Chopper secaba unas hojas para fabricar algún medicamento. Zoro también estaba por allí, durmiendo para variar. El espadachín descansaba como siempre tendido sobre la cubierta, en una postura extraña… probablemente esperando inconscientemente a que el cocinero pasase justo por esa zona para hacerle caer.

Por último, uno de sus invitados se encontraba también en cubierta. Tan silencioso que la joven pelirroja había tardado en percatarse de su presencia.

Trafalgar Law, su misterioso nuevo aliado.

Nami intentó ignorarle, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que sería algo inútil… no era capaz de concentrarse.

Levantó la vista, allí estaba.

El capitán pirata vestía unos pantalones moteados y un jersey azul, pese al calor que hacía. Además, remataba su atuendo con un gorro y una enorme espada prendida de la espalda.

Paradójicamente había sido la desconfiada Nico Robin la que había insistido en permitirle ir armado a bordo... después de todo, se encontraba solo en un barco lleno de peligrosos piratas y, a pesar de las iniciales reticencias de la navegante y el francotirador, esa era la resolución más lógica, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera una alianza con un shichibukai les protegería de la Marina o de otros piratas por ejemplo.

De todos modos no era como si el Cirujano de la Muerte necesitase una espada para asesinarlos a todos de golpe si le daba por traicionarles, pensó la joven, en realidad tan solo tendría que levantar una mano y volverles a cambiar sus cuerpos; si algo como lo de Punk Hazard volvía a suceder de nuevo, ella misma se encargaría de matar a la mitad de sus compañeros. Debía recordar cobrarles por todo lo sucedido en aquella ocasión.

Sin embargo, no era por eso por lo que Nami no podía apartar la mirada de esa persona. La pelirroja había estado torturándose con un solo pensamiento desde que Luffy había decidido unirse al pirata. Se trataba de un tema delicado y espinoso a la vez… sobre el que la mente de la muchacha no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas desde que había visto por primera vez a ese hombre en Sabaody.

En aquella ocasión, cuando escuchó a la arqueóloga decir el nombre de aquel misterioso pirata, su corazón había dado un vuelco. Jamás habría soñado con encontrarle de esa forma… en una subasta de humanos… el destino tiene unas formas muy peculiares de presentarse.

Nami suspiró. No podía evitarle eternamente, debía hablarlo con él, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía.

"¿Cómo se le decía a alguien, tan duro y reservado, que conocías su secreto? ¿Cómo se le decía a uno de los mejores estrategas del Grand Line, que para ella, su plan era tan trasparente como el agua?"

Nami dejó el libro sobre la mesita en la que Sanji acababa de dejar un delicioso batido de mandarinas. Lo recogió y se llevó la pajita a los labios.

"¿Cómo se le decía, a cualquier persona, que su padre adoptivo y la madre de ella habían sido algo más que nakamas?"

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, pese a lo incómodo de la situación.

Lo último que quería era que esa extraña alianza que se había formado saliera mal por su culpa.

Nami sacudió la cabeza, Luffy había decidido confiar en él y, pese a todo, Bellemère también lo habría hecho... No había nada que temer. Cuanto antes se lo quitara de encima, mejor.

Cuidando de que su batido no se derramara, la chica lo dejó con suavidad sobre la mesa, se armó de valor y se levantó.

Law se encontraba inclinado sobre la borda, observando el vaivén de las olas que chocaban contra el casco del barco. En sus ojos, la navegante podía observar claramente cómo sus intrincados y elaborados planes se iban formando, repasando, perfeccionando…

Nami se acercó a él y se cruzó de brazos desafiante. Lo mejor sería empezar directamente.

\- Sé quién eres- dijo.

Law ni siquiera se giró para mirarla. Sin embargo, era obvio que la había oído, la expresión corporal que mostraba reflejaba su irritación ante aquella interrupción.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí.

Ambos piratas resoplaron interiormente. Era obvio que esa alianza les daría dolores de cabeza a ambas partes.

\- En serio.

\- Bien.

Nami apoyó sus manos en sus caderas. Comenzaba a irritarse.

\- Te conozco, más de los demás. Probablemente más que tus nakamas.

\- ¿Debería recordarte que nos conocimos ayer?

La chica negó con la mano.

\- No, no es así. La verdad es que llevo toda la vida escuchando sobre ti… -suspiró resignada- mi madre te investigaba.

Law arqueó una ceja con curiosidad y ella se acercó hasta situarse a su lado, apoyándose sobre la borda junto a él.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Bueno, ella era una marine…

\- No he sido pirata toda la vida.

\- Es cierto, nadie sabe dónde estuviste desde que él murió hasta que volviste como capitán de los piratas Corazón.

Law se volvió de golpe hacia ella, su mirada prometía peligro.

A unos metros de ellos, Zoro, recostado contra el mástil, abrió un ojo y miró fijamente a la pareja. Su mano se dejó caer sobre sus espadas a modo de advertencia.

Law percibió el movimiento y respiró hondo, alejándose unos centímetros de la mujer.

Ella por su parte no se había movido, tranquila y con confianza, seguía contemplando el mar y las nubes, perdida en sus recuerdos.

Intentando recobrar la serenidad, el moreno cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y volvió a resoplar.

\- ¿Él?

Nami no contestó. Ambos sabían a quién se refería.

\- No sé qué os pasa en esta tripulación, me sacáis de quicio.

La chica sonrió.

\- Estáis todos locos- insistió.

\- Lo sé. A veces pienso que es un requisito para entrar- rió ella- pero te recuerdo que ahora tú también estás aquí… lo cual quiere decir…

\- Yo no soy parte de esta banda.

\- No es así como lo ve nuestro capitán.

Law inspiró profundamente, ya más calmado.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué lo conocías?

\- Oh, yo no, bueno creo que le vi una vez, pero yo era muy pequeña, y no se quedó mucho tiempo...

Él asintió, instándole a que continuara.

\- Sin embargo, mi madre sí lo conocía… - dijo mirándole de reojo- y cuando él murió… quiso encontrarte.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Supongo que él le habló de ti en algún momento… y ella querría protegerte… era muy cariñosa- añadió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Law arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Era?

Nami suspiró.

\- Un gyojin la asesinó cuando yo tenía 10 años –sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de los malos pensamientos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se giraba hacia él- pero Luffy se encargó de él, por mí. Y eso es lo que quieres que haga por ti ¿no es cierto?

El pirata frunció el ceño.

Ella asintió desviando la mirada.

\- Suponía que había sido Doflamingo… se te nota en los ojos… - Nami asintió para sí misma. El pirata no había contestado, pero tampoco había necesidad de ello- le odias tanto como yo odiaba a Arlong. Por eso supe que no nos traicionarías… pese a que lo de ir a por Kaido es sólo un cebo para que colaboremos… porque tú solo no puedes derrotarle.

La joven Mugiwara le miró fijamente.

\- Has hecho bien en confiar en Luffy, él puede ayudarte… solo tienes que dejarle hacerlo.

Cerrando los ojos, se llevó la mano a su hombro. Entre sus dedos notaba las cicatrices que el tatuaje escondía… no tenía sentido ocultarlas, y menos a los ojos de un médico.

\- No os elegí por eso.

Nami rió.

\- Oh, lo sé, probablemente te acercaste a él con la intención de manipularle a tu antojo.

Law fue a abrir la boca con el ceño fruncido, pero ella le quitó importancia con la mano.

\- No, no te preocupes, todos lo sabemos. Luffy a veces puede ser muy ingenuo, no eres el primero que lo intenta- pese a sus palabras, el cariño que sentía por su capitán podía palparse en su voz- pero aunque puedas hacerle creer que un volcán está hecho de salsa de fresa, es imposible de manipular, engañar, timar o lo que sea en las cosas que verdaderamente importan… créeme, lo he intentado. Siempre acaba dándole la vuelta a todo. No sé como lo hace, pero es él el que acaba convenciéndote a ti.

Law la miró condescendiente.

\- ¿No me crees?- Nami sonrió- ¿Quieres apostar? Estoy segura de que para cuando acabe con Doflamingo, tú ya estarás seguro de que será él quien se convierta en el próximo Rey de los Piratas.

\- Lo dudo bastante.

Ella le ofreció la mano, sin embargo el Cirujano de la Muerte simplemente le dio la espalda, dando por concluida la conversación y, con paso firme, se alejó de la navegante.

Enfurruñada por no haber conseguido dinero fácil, Nami cerró el puño, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Mientras veía como el hombre se dirigía hacia el interior del barco, decidió hacer un último comentario.

\- Es curioso, en otra vida podríamos haber sido hermanos.

Law cerró los ojos y paró en su camino, sin darse la vuelta.

\- En otra vida.

\- Él, mi madre, tú, yo y mi hermana. Dos marines criando a dos futuros piratas. Habría sido algo digno de ver.

\- Pero no ocurrió.

Nami asintió serena, pero su sonrisa no se borró.

\- Si algún día lo necesitas… una familia, quiero decir… pásate por el East Blue, por Kokoyashi, preséntate de mi parte… allí… te tratarán bien.

Law llegó a la puerta y se agarró al marco. Nami observó como sus hombros se tensaban.

\- A ellos les habría gustado- continuó.

\- Sí- respondió él alzando la mirada hacia arriba antes de desaparecer en el interior del navío- les hubiera gustado.

* * *

 **¡Buenos días queridos lectores! No, no estoy muerta jaja solo me ha faltado la inspiración y el tiempo en este verano de locos, pero bueno, ya he vuelto y os traigo más historias de One Piece.**

 **Esta no es ni por asomo la mejor que he escrito... probablemente la reescriba cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo. No sé si me llega a gustar del todo pero me han aconsejado que la publique igualmente así que allá va...**

 **Me apetecía hacer un CoraBelle porque adoro a esa pareja, y lo intenté... pero no me salió así que al final escribí esto, que era como el prólogo/ epílogo de la otra historia que quizás un día acabe... cuando las musas se porten bien conmigo... De todas formas, como he puesto en mi biografía, no he estado de brazos cruzados, tengo otras dos historias que os van a encantar aunque son bastante diferentes a esto... Publicaré la primera la semana que viene, espero que os guste.**

 **No os olvidéis de comentar ;)**

 **Un saludo.**


End file.
